eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Childhood
|image= |season=1 |episode=6 |jdate=22 May, 2005 |edate=20 May, 2006 |previous=Vivid Bit |next=Absolute Defeat }} Overview Renton's relationship with the kids that call Eureka "Mama" worsens and worsens as he becomes the victim of multiple pranks. However, when the kids' latest anti-Renton adventure compromises the Gekko's stealth capabilities, Renton takes to the skies with them to disable a military outpost in the Gekko's path. Synopsis When Renton wakes up after sleeping on the flight deck, he screams and barrels through the ship, interrupting Talho's photo-shoot and Moondoggie's paperwork. Renton bursts in on the kids who claim he sounds like a geezer, and Renton is furious that the kids had drawn all over his face while he slept, and among various other pranks they've pulled on him (like putting bugs in his sleeping bag and sewing his zipper shut). He tries to act like an adult when disciplining them, but as far as the kids are concerned, he is still a kid himself. Their behavior nearly causes Renton to become angrily violent, but then Eureka comes in and asks what is going on. Renton instantly says nothing is wrong and asks Eureka to spend time with him. The kids interrupt them and say that Holland is looking for him, and Eureka figures work takes priority and wanders off as they kids continue to tease Renton. With nothing better to do, Renton reports to Holland, who wants him to render their cargo of Ref wax untraceable. It's mostly to cover the Gekko's own rear since their intended buyer pulled up stakes and disappeared. Renton sighs because it's due to them being shady, but Hap corrects this and says it's because the buyer is shady. They decide to drop the wax off at Verdice, a route which will take them past a large military base, which worries Renton that they will get caught. Woz explains that the ship is equipped with a Compac Interference, which obscures the military's Compac Drives, and will prevent them from being caught. At the military base, word gets out that the Gekko is on its way, but aside from expanding their recon patrol, they are not concerned about the Gekkostate. On the ship, Renton wonders past most of the crew and asks for a stepladder. Talho notices that he has a small bruise on his face and asks what happened. Renton simply says he fell and landed on his face at the deck. Everyone, however, knows the kids were responsible and Gidget encourages him to be more firm with the kids. Stoner thinks that is impossible because they are technically's Eureka's children. Gidget pipes up that Eureka likes older guys and Renton curiously asks how old Eureka really is. Matthieu judges her to be about 15 based on her figure, and Gidget calls him a lolicon. Renton knows he needs to figure out how to bond with the kids or they will make things harder for him. As he is wiping down a piece of equipment on the ladder, the kids start shaking it back and forth, causing him to fall. As Renton patches himself up, Eureka happens to come by to help him place medpack in a difficult spot to reach on his back. She asks if the kids did this, but he denies it and she is glad. However, Eureka wonders if she is a good mother, since she has no clue on how to raise children. She knows discipline is important, and asks Renton about how he was raised. He says that his parents have been dead for as long as he can remember, so he was raised mostly by his older sister and he has fond memories of her. In Holland's room, he's torn from his book by a TV report on an accidental explosion at a military base. While he is not concerned by the incident, he recognizes the man on the screen: Dewey Novak. Holland mutters about the killing of a king, and he is seen reading Golden Bough. Meanwhile, the kids are preparing another prank for Renton involving a bucket of water over his tent. But they can't reach it, and Linck suggests a longer cord. Renton eneters the lavatory and Matthieu asks how the war is going, and Renton says he doesn't fight little kids. Then, he notices they have sown his zipper shut again. The kids decide to use a long cord from the Compac Interference, and Linck trips and pulls the cord out of its socket. Alarms on the ship start to go off before it shuts down. Maurice and Maeter wonder if they should tell Eureka or Holland, but Linck starts crying that they'll be separated from Eureka and kicked off the ship. The kids recall their promise to protect Eureka, even from Renton, and not let anyone take her away from them. Renton overhears them and sympathizes with them, as he did the same thing when his sister had a boyfriend. Because the Compac Interference Unit has shut down, it is only a matter of time before the Air Force finds them. The kids are worried as they watch everyone rush to their positions in the cockpit, and Renton takes them aside to make things better. Eureka is searching around the ship for the kids, and Matthieu says he last saw them when they were with Renton. Coincidentally, the Nirvash is launched by Renton who has the kids with him. Maeter says she didn't know Renton could fly an LFO, and he says he's moved LFOs before and has seen Eureka do it many times before. The Air Force is picking up the Nirvash, although there is a discussion on whether or not it's bait. Renton has no problem when the Air Force dosne't fire at the Nirvash, however he freaks out when he notices the kids have drawn on the Nirvash's faceplate. Renton says he's going to show the kids a real prank, and the LFO starts hosing the base down with the wax. The Air Force opens fire but the Nirvash dodges it. Graphitti is marked all over the base, and Renton and the kids laugh, only to stop when they see they are surrounded by three sides of KLFs. Piloting the 606, Holland destroys some of the KLFs, with Eureka in the passenger seat. She mouths something to Renton, but he can't make it out. Maeter understands and opens the cockpit. Eureka leaps out of the 606 and lands on Renton's lap, and asks if everyone is alright. She tells Renton to back up so she can take over, and asks him to hold her tightly. The Air Force Commander rages about how his officers are getting beaten by the Gekko crew. Eureka finishes off the last KLF by doing a Cutback Turn Off, and Renton and the kids cheer for her. Back on the ship, Matthieu asks if throwing Renton in the brig was a bit harsh. Even Talho thinks it is a bit harsh, but Holland is a firm beleiver in enforcing boundaries. He says that because Renton has never been properly supervised by adults, it is their job to punish him for making a mistake. Renton is alone in the dark when Eureka comes to see him and asks why he didn't tell her the kids were causing problems. He doesn't have an answer for her question, other than it's because he's himself. The kids jump down the brig and Eureka says they want to share the punishment with him. Linck sits close by him, Maeter apologizes, and Maurice hands him a photo of Eureka. Eureka also joins them because she is their mother, and asks if that's strange, but Renton is fine with it. She asks if it is cold in here, but he says he doesn't feel cold. Major Events *The first positive development in the relationship between Renton, Eureka, and the children. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Childhood" by Jeff Mills. *Although he finds them annoying and dislikes how they treat him, Renton actually wants to befriend the children for Eureka's sake. *For some reason, the Gekkostate is fully aware of Renton's affection for Eureka. *Eureka's kids constantly pull pranks on Renton, but he con't do anything about it because of his feelings for her. *As a result of her lack of knowledge on raising children, Eureka doesn't know how to discipline them and doesn't know how unruly they really are. Because of this, she asks for Renton's advice on how to be a good parent. *The interaction between Renton and the kids starts to change, due to Renton taking the blame for the events that resulted from their prank so that Holland wouldn't punish them. He also sympathized with them for trying to keep him away from Eureka because he was the same way when his sister had a boyfriend. Category:Eureka Seven